A display apparatus has been known in which a light source is disposed to one surface of a substrate. A display plate is similarly disposed to the one surface of the substrate so as to be separated from the substrate. Light from a light source is recognized by the display plate. A light block body is provided between the substrate and the display plate so as to surround the light source. Light from the light source is guided to the display plate. A user is notified of the light from the light source according to a light emission mode of the light source that is confirmed by the display plate.
As the display apparatus, multiple light sources are divided by a light block body. In this configuration, when light of the light source leaks from a gap between an end face of the light block body on a substrate side and the substrate, it may be erroneously recognized that an adjacent light source is turned on due to light leakage, even when the light source turns off. Thus, another apparatus has been proposed attempting to prevent light leakage by inserting a conductive paste into the gap between the substrate and the end face of the light block body on a substrate side (referring to Patent literature 1).